Tangled Web
by YatoShrine
Summary: The king and queen aren't happy with the allegedly reformed Flynn Rider living at their castle, but after Rapunzel pleads on his behalf, they grudgingly allow him to stay as a probationary stable hand. Flynn is determined to prove himself and fulfill his most ambitious dream yet. It won't to be easy, even without a "friend" from his past in town and things taking a sinister turn.


A.N. Just to clarify, this starts with the assumption that, instead of welcoming Eugene with open arms as they did at the end of the movie, Rapunzel's parents are actually very reluctant to allow an infamous criminal to stay out of prison, let alone in the same castle as their only-just-now-returned daughter.

Eugene is determined to prove he is truly reformed and to fulfill his most ambitious dream yet. Unfortunately, it's even harder than it already sounds and soon things start to take a more sinister turn.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_"Oh, what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive."_

_-Sir Walter Scott_

**Chapter 1**

Rapunzel regarded herself in the mirror. She wished briefly that her pet Pascal was with her right then, but the chameleon was nowhere to be found at the moment. She'd felt bad when she'd sent her chambermaid away on some trumped up time-consuming task, but she needed a moment alone. Her head lady-in-waiting, Adelaide Kortig, had assured her that these were all the latest fashions in court, and she believed the Lady, but she still felt uncomfortable. She felt like an actress made to look like a princess, rather than the real thing. Like an imposter.

Her hair, which had grown down to her shoulders since her return home, had been combed and meticulously pinned up by Lady Adelaide an hour ago. Rapunzel was afraid that at any minute the complicated arrangement would fall to pieces, but she had to admit, it _did _frame her face just so. Another lady-in-waiting had done her make-up and there was more of it on Rapunzel's face than she was used to, making her feel even less like herself. Her dress, thankfully, was a rather simple affair, or at least, that's what her tailor had said. It was a deep purple, constricting thing with too many added lace trimmings and frills. She cringed just thinking about what she'd be wearing if she hadn't insisted on something plain and simple.

She missed making her own dresses. It surprised her, sometimes, that she could miss things from her time at the tower. She should hate everything about it, she knew. She'd been a prisoner the whole time, been used since birth. And yet…sometimes it was hard to forget how happy she had felt at times. Perhaps her mother's– no _Gothel's_ - love had been a lie, but hers certainly hadn't.

Rapunzel mentally shook herself. No, she wasn't going to think about that tonight. Tonight she was going to be happy and enjoy her time with her mother and father. Her _real_ parents.

Rapunzel smiled at the thought. Her mother and father. She was going to spend the evening with them. It would be nice to have some more time with them. Lately, she hadn't been able to see nearly as much of them as she wished she could.

When she'd first come home, she could hardly get a moment away from them even if she'd wanted to. Her parents had been almost aggressive in protecting the time they spent with their daughter. Once, she'd even overheard one of the advisors begging her parents to please spare a moment for important matters of state. They had sent him away with a polite yet chilly negative in that regard.

"We've already lost nearly 18 years or our daughter's life," her mother had said, her tone brooking no room for argument, "Corona can spare us a few precious moments with her."

They'd spent every spare moment they had with her and then some. Sometimes, when she was telling them excitedly of some of her happier days at the tower, she'd catch them simply staring at her with fond smiles, content to listen quietly to their daughter. When she looked into her parents' eyes, she saw something there she'd never seen in Gothel's eyes. Something she'd never realized was missing. There was warmth there, and it spoke volumes. The only thing that could've made her happier during those days was if Eugene could've been there with her. She tried not to think too much about that for the time being. Eventually, she'd wear her parents down and they'd warm up to him, but for now, she'd have to be patient.

Unfortunately, her blissful days with her parents hadn't lasted. As much as they'd wanted to, her parents couldn't put off their duties to the kingdom forever, and soon they had a lot of work to catch up on as well as new problems to deal with. It was around that same time that they'd decided Rapunzel needed to start catching up on years of missed royal education.

"You're our princess through and through and we know that," her father had taken her aside and told her, "But not everyone will be so easily convinced. We will need to show them what they expect to see in a princess. And for that purpose, we'll need to arm you with knowledge of the basics first."

And so began her grueling education in etiquette. Some days with her etiquette master had rivaled some of her slowest in the tower. It turned out nearly everything required at least a minor show of ceremony from a princess; from eating to making a trip to relieve herself. There were proper ways to address everyone, proper ways to hold herself, proper ways to end a conversation, proper ways to do everything. It was harder work than she'd thought, carrying herself with the same calm dignity that her parents did while still upholding the proper etiquette. If it wasn't unbecoming a princess, she would have cried tears of frustrated boredom, but she had promised herself she was going to make her parents proud.

Sometimes, though, in very dark moments in a very secret part of herself she'd never show to anyone, she wondered if she had left the prison of the tower only to end up in another kind of prison. That was another thing she tried not to think about.

She'd only been allowed very minimal contact with any nobles aside from her ladies-in-waiting since her reintroduction as princess of Corona. Her parents wanted to be sure she could handle herself in court before they "sent her to the wolves," as her father said. Lady Adelaide, daughter of a trusted friend of the family, had been assigned to accompany Rapunzel wherever she went throughout the day. She had taken it upon herself to teach Rapunzel as much as she could about different members of the court and the latest gossip. Since Rapunzel didn't really get a chance to meet most of these people in person, many of the stories Lady Adelaide told seemed like depictions in one of her books from the tower rather than real people. "Once you get to meet everyone, it'll all start falling into place, trust me," Adelaide had assured her, "I remember, before I was first presented at court two years ago, it all seemed like it couldn't be true. But you'll see!"

After weeks of her torturous lessons, her etiquette master had finally declared her mannerisms "passable enough," for tonight's ball. "Though," the normally curt woman had added to her parents while giving Rapunzel an appraising look, "She may not enjoy the lessons, but she is a fast learner. She'll make Corona proud yet." At the look of fierce pride in her parents' eyes, Rapunzel had decided the lessons hadn't been so torturous after all. Even now, she could feel her face spreading into an even wider smile at the memory.

"Have I mentioned how much I love brunettes with beautiful smiles?" a voice from behind her said.

Rapunzel let out a yelp of surprise and whirled around to face her now-open window, nearly tripping over her floor-length dress in the process. Without thinking, she'd grabbed the closest thing to hand, a heavy wooden brush, and brandished it menacingly. Partially silhouetted by the moonlight coming from behind him, a familiar figure leaned casually against the window frame, a cocky grin on his face. "Eugene?" She breathed. "What-What are you doing here?"

Eugene feigned a hurt expression. "Can't a guy break into a beautiful young woman's room at night without everyone making a big deal out of it?" At Rapunzel's raised eyebrow, he said, "That sounded better in my head."

"How did you even get in here?" Rapunzel asked, still not quite believing what she was seeing, "I didn't even hear you." Aside from that, her window had been locked. Luckily, he hadn't tried to get in through the hall door, or he would've ran into the pair of guards her parents had stationed there.

Eugene's grin grew wide, "Thief, remember?" He stepped easily from the sill to the soft carpet below.

The words sobered Rapunzel. They reminded her why she had seen even less of Eugene than she'd seen of her parents these past weeks. "Eugene, I'm serious. Do you have any idea what my parents would do to you if they found out you were sneaking into my room?"

"Come on, Rapunzel. Aren't you at least a little happy to see me?" Eugene asked. He still grinned, but Rapunzel could see a flicker of uncertainty behind the look.

Before she could think better of it, Rapunzel stepped forward to give Eugene a fierce hug. "Oh, Eugene, of course I'm happy to see you," she said, her words muffled as she pressed her face to his chest. Eugene hesitated for a brief, stunned moment, then wrapped his arms tightly around her in return. They stayed like that for one long, warm moment, neither of them keen to let go any time soon.

"I've missed you." Eugene said, his own words slightly muffled against the crown of Rapunzel's hair.

"I've missed you, too." Rapunzel inhaled deeply, wanting to savor this moment as long as she could, but she stopped short. She pulled away slightly and looked at Eugene's face. "Wow, Eugene," she said, "You smell…um…"

"Like horse droppings?" he said, and sighed, "Yeah, I know. It happens when you shovel it for most of the day."

He chuckled and Rapunzel gave him a sympathetic smile. "How's that going, by the way?"

Eugene broke eye contact, "Oh, you know how it goes. I'm the new guy and all," he put on his usual grin again, "But it's only a matter of time before I win them over with my irresistible personality. I'm slowly chipping away at their armor. Before you know it, I'll be king of the stables." Rapunzel knew Eugene well enough by now to see through his bravado, and she considered prying more, but he continued, "But enough about me," his smile became genuine, "You look great. Going to that big ball I keep hearing about?"

It was Rapunzel's turn to break eye contact for a moment and she gave Eugene a shy yet pleased smile, "Yes, I'll get to spend some more time with my parents, I hope," she sighed, then, without thinking she blurted, "I wish you could be there with me."

At her words, Eugene suddenly took her hand in his and held her gaze. His look was so earnest, it caught her off guard. "I may not be able to stand next to you tonight, but I'll always be by your side, I promise."

Rapunzel felt a reassuring warmth spread up through her hand at the words just as she felt a stab of grief. "If only my parents could see _you_," she told him, "If they knew you, the _real _you, I'm sure they would see that you're a good person."

She'd meant the words to be reassuring, but Eugene didn't look reassured at all. If anything, the words seemed to do just the opposite. He looked down, and for an instant, an unreadable expression crossed his face. Finally, he opened his mouth to say something when a staccato knock sounded at the hallway door.

"Princess? It's Ada, your favorite lady-in-waiting!" A voice called.

Rapunzel jerked away from Eugene and her heart skipped a beat. This was bad. If Lady Adelaide saw Eugene in her room like this…Her eyes darted frantically around the room for a moment, before they alighted on her armoire. "Quick! You have to hide! " she hissed in Eugene's ear as she shoved him bodily toward the heavy oaken piece of furniture.

"I know you're in there, your highness!" Adelaide called, "We really can't wait. I apologize, but it is my responsibility to see that you are punctual. I'm coming in!"

Rapunzel yanked open the armoire door and shoved Eugene inside, eliciting a surprised "Oof!" from the poor stable hand. She barely had time to slam the door shut before Lady Adelaide flowed into the room.

"Why Rapunzel!" she gasped, a look of shock on her face. For one terrifying moment, Rapunzel thought she hadn't hidden Eugene in time and she scrounged for some way to explain his presence, but then a delighted smile lit across Lady Adelaide's features.

"Why Rapunzel," she said again, a hint of wonder in her tone, "Look at you! You're stunning! Absolutely perfect!"

Rapunzel was too busy trying to control her expression to accept the compliment graciously as she'd been taught by her etiquette master. Luckily, the Lady didn't seem to require a response. "I must confess, I was a bit worried after hearing what you requested," she said, fussing with Rapunzel's collar, "But I am happily surprised. There is a certain elegance in the unadorned that I quite like. Oh, I dare say I'm looking forward to what your presence is going to do for Coronian fashion!"

Lady Adelaide continued her breathless praise and Rapunzel took the opportunity to collect herself enough to attempt human speech. "Th-thank you, Lady Adelaide. You are far too kind," she said, reciting one of her etiquette master's fall-back responses for compliments, "Your own beauty is more than a match for mine." And it was true. Lady Adelaide was only a few months older than Rapunzel, and with her lush auburn curls and delicate features, she was never in want of admiring company.

"Oh, none of that now, Your Highness," Lady Adeliade said, though Rapunzel could tell she was pleased by her response, "Ada will do just fine when we're in private quarters."

"Please call me Rapunzel, then," Rapunzel said for what felt like the hundredth time since she'd met the Lady.

"It's different for you, Your Highness," Lady Adelaide said without skipping a beat, "You know I can't do that." Rapunzel sighed. She'd had this conversation enough times to know that arguing was pointless. She'd just continue to call her Lady Adelaide until the other girl caught on. Lady Adelaide didn't realize just how stubborn a princess she was dealing with here.

"Anyway," Lady Adelaide said, "Where is your crown, Your Highness? We really must be going. Your other ladies-in-waiting are just outside. Although," she added conspiratorially, "I'm sure Lady Abigail wouldn't mind a few extra moments with that handsome guard out there."

Rapunzel couldn't help a swift glance at her armoire. "It's right here, in its box," she said to lady Adelaide, "Could you give me a few minutes? I have to, uh, put on some finishing touches…in private."

Lady Adelaide considered Rapunzel for a moment then nodded, "Okay. But do be quick, Your Highness. Their majesties will have my head if you're late for your first official ball. You have plenty of subjects to impress tonight!"

As soon as Lady Adelaide was out the door, Rapunzel let out a long-held breath and rushed to the armoire. She dodged to the side with a squeak as Eugene tumbled gracelessly out. "Gah!" He said, taking a deep gulp of fresh air, "It's awfully cramped in there."

"Sorry," Rapunzel said, watching guiltily as he stretched stiff limbs. "I panicked and it was the first place I thought to hide you…although," she said, wincing, "Now that I'm thinking about it, you probably could've gone back out the window."

"I'm not sure how much more comfortable I would've been hanging from a windowsill five stories up," Eugene said with a laugh. "Besides, that was quick thinking...and it _actually_ worked."

"Don't sound so surprised," Rapunzel scolded, straightening her back and raising her chin, "I can handle myself in a pinch, remember?"

"Oh, I remember," Eugene said, giving Rapunzel a knowing smile that made the blood rush to her face with pleasure.

"Anyway," Rapunzel said quickly in an effort to draw attention away from her fluster, "You better get going. I have...subjects to impress and all."

"That shouldn't be too hard for you," Eugene said, still smiling.

"Okay," Rapunzel said, not bothering to hide her pleased smile now, "You really need to go now.

"Yeah.." Eugene said vaguely, "Yeah, you're right. I better go now. It was...really nice to see you." With one last, inscrutable look, Eugene stepped onto the windowsill and disappeared over the side.

"You too..." Rapunzel finally said, but she wasn't sure if he'd heard.

* * *

Eugene let out a sigh of relief as he finally scaled the inner courtyard walls and landed soundlessly into the less secure surrounding area of the castle grounds. He couldn't let himself relax completely just yet. Until he made it back to the servants' quarters, his presence so close to the inner courtyard this late might seem suspicious to even the most neutral of guards, and he wasn't about to count on any Corona guards being neutral toward him. Since he'd began his stay at the castle, he'd been on the receiving end an awful lot of scrutiny from the guards. No doubt Sir Waren Sorge, the head of the royal guards, had made it a point to let his underlings know who he was and to keep a wary eye out for him. Eugene didn't relish the memory of his last meeting with the man.

He had to give him some credit, though. Even if anything was possible for someone as skilled as Eugene, sneaking up to the princess's room hadn't been easy. Security surrounding the princess seemed tougher to crack than security around the crown had been. In fact, it'd been one of the toughest and riskiest jobs he'd pulled, and he hadn't even gotten any reward out of it. Well, he corrected himself, no reward those greedy merchants on Market Street would accept as currency. But it _had_ been worth it to see Rapunzel, even if time _did _seem to pass so damn quickly when he was with her. He'd missed her, these past weeks, and had thought seeing her would help. He was pretty sure he'd only made made it worse for himself, though.

He tried not to think too much about how distraught she'd seemed when he'd first shown up at her window before quickly smothering the look. Of _course _she was happy to see him. She'd even said so herself. She'd just been worried. Gods above! When had he let something as stupid as a facial expression start affecting him this much? Eugene hunched his shoulders and folded his arms around himself. This weather sure was getting cold, wasn't it?

He was sure colder weather meant extra chores in the stables where he worked and was already complaining inwardly about the more difficult jobs he was sure to get as winter came closer. Just today, he'd been assigned the "damn privilege" of mucking out their "royal horseliness's" manure. Again. As he had every day since starting this damn job. The other stable hands weren't exactly his biggest fans, and Eugene was pretty sure their dislike for him went beyond the usual greenhorn hazing.

He wasn't about to give up just because a few good old boys thought they could intimidate him, though. There wasn't a whole lot he could do to stop it without risking his already precarious position, but he'd been around stone cold killers before and come out ahead. He could deal with a few jumped up pony handlers. Besides, giving in wasn't an option for him, not when it would mean giving up on the only dream he'd ever had that mattered.

_I need a drink, _Eugene decided once he'd finally made it closer to the servants' quarters. He'd done his best to avoid pubs and their ilk since he was doing his best to play the part of an exemplary reformed criminal, but he hadn't exactly been religious about it, and right about now, he could use a pint or two. Besides, there was nothing wrong with a man having a drink after a hard day's work, was there?

* * *

Eugene let out a sigh as he settled into his chair nestled in a far out-of-the-way corner of the pub. The Castle Maid was a popular spot among castle workers, and for good reason, too. The place was full of good drink and people, but it didn't feel confining or suffocating like some of the pubs he'd been to. Instead, with the fire burning brightly against the cold and the friendly, energized conversation swirling around his muddied senses, it almost felt...homey. Not to mention it was the cleanest pub he'd ever been to in his life.

He let his eyes slide to a game of cards being played at the table closest to his and didn't note a single attempt at sleight of hand. Either these people were better at it than he was, or they were actually not cheating. Eugene quickly quashed an urge to make a few easy coins from such a susceptible crowd before he could dwell on it for too long. He was a reformed thief, he reminded himself. Pardoned by the king and queen themselves.

He couldn't prevent a bitter chuckle from escaping his lips as he took another drink from his cup. A whole lot of good that seemed to be doing him. He knew he should be happy that he even had an intact throat to chuckle with, but it wasn't always easy to remain optimistic. As things stood, it would be years before even the _stable hands_ stopped looking sideways at him, and a few extra _centuries_ before the king and queen looked at him with anything other than guarded politeness. He had to do something to move things along, but he didn't have a clue what that could be.

He was deep in the throes of this ale-induced self pity when a commotion on the other side of the room caught his eye. Two men seemed to be having a heated conversation that was getting even more heated with every passing second. It looked like even the Castle Maid wasn't above a few drunken brawls. Eugene could see patrons all around the pub tensing in anticipation of the violence that was sure to come.

"That's my cue to leave," Eugene intoned sagely to himself as he rose from his chair to make his way as quickly and silently as possible out the door.

He would've made it, too, when he realized he recognized one of the two men. It was Old Man Kather, as people called him. Or, at least, that was what Eugene called him. Nobody else really called him that, now that he stopped to think about it. It seemed to suit him, though, as he was the oldest and most trusted of all the hands in the royal stables. The others looked up to him and seemed to take his lead, whatever the situation, which meant that when Old Man Kather decided for no particular reason that he didn't like Eugene and that he was going to make his life a living hell, the others followed suit.

Which also meant that, if - hypothetically speaking of course - a golden opportunity presented itself for Eugene to get on this man's good side and by extension every other stable hand's, he had to take it.

Now, some might say that interfering in a fight between a stranger and a man who hates your guts isn't the smartest thing in the world, and that there are plenty of saner and better ways of getting on someone's good side...and they would be right. Dead right. Which is why Eugene blamed the ale for what he did next.

He hung back for a few moments, trying to get the gist of their conversation before jumping headfirst into the argument. He wasn't a _complete _idiot.

However, soon as he caught on to their conversation, his fists clenched at his sides.

"...And I say," said the thin young man Old Man Kather was arguing with, "Even if she ain't a fake, the princess is a right fool! I heard it from me own cousin what guards the door during her lessons! She ain't even heard of the name Áfelon! Imagine! Our neighboring kingdom and she ain't even heard of them!"

Eugene felt momentarily frozen as icy realization struck him. This guy was talking about the princess. Of course he'd realized that there would be ugly gossip about her, especially considering the circumstances of her return, but he'd never really gotten much further than that in his thoughts. He'd been so caught up in his own problems that he hadn't given the princess's a second thought. The icy realization quickly turned to a hot flash of anger and his pulse quickened. This little weasel was talking about _Rapunzel_.

"And _I _say," boomed Old Man Kather, his weathered skin flush with ale and anger beneath his beard, "You'll keep your mouth shut about the royal family if you know what's good for you!"

"Ooh! I'm quivering in me boots, old man!" the young man said in a mocking falsetto as he clutched his hand near his heart dramatically. "You wouldn't last ten seconds in a fight with me! What're you gonna do? Try to beat me with a frying pan like your darling princess?"

"_You_ wouldn't last ten seconds in a room with the princess and her frying pan," Eugene cut in before Old Man Kather could say another word. He glared meaningfully at the young man, daring him to say more.

"And who's this?" the young man asked, now directing his attention toward Eugene, "What do you know? You one of them that's been in a room with the princess and her..._frying pan?_" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at the last part.

Before Eugene even realized what he was doing, he'd leapt over the table between him and the young man, gripped his shirt collar tightly with one hand, and let his other fist fly with every ounce of pent-up frustration he'd felt and all the strength he'd built from shoveling horse manure every day. There was a satisfying crunch as Eugene's fist connected with the unfortunate young man's nose and his body crumpled to the ground.

Eugene turned to meet Old Man Kather's eyes, adrenaline coursing through his veins, and stopped short. Instead of the smile or grudging nod of respect he'd been expecting, Old Man Kather's glare was more intense than it had ever been before. Eugene's fist, which was still clenched, suddenly felt numb. Even if he wasn't sure exactly where he'd gone wrong at the moment, Eugene realized he had made a mistake. A _big _mistake.

"_You._" Old Man Kather managed to inject so much venom into the one word, Eugene felt a small shiver run down his spine.

"What's the big deal?" Eugene asked. Even as he said it, he knew it was the wrong thing to say. He felt like a sled flying down ice on a collision course with no way to stop himself. "I just helped you."

"I don't need any help from the likes of _you_, Rider."

Eugene flinched involuntarily. It was strange how in such a short time, the name he'd used for the majority of his life had suddenly begun to feel so galling. Before he could think of anything to say in response, a new commotion was starting at the front door to the pub and Eugene caught a flash of gold and red.

The city guard. He couldn't stay here. If there was one thing he was good at, at least, it was avoiding the city guard. Without hesitating, Eugene turned away from the guard and fled out the back door. Just like old times.


End file.
